


A Lovestruck Romeo

by LadyRhiyana



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bronn finally gets his reward, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRhiyana/pseuds/LadyRhiyana
Summary: “So?” Bronn says. “How about it?”
Relationships: Bronn/Jaime Lannister
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	A Lovestruck Romeo

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Dire Straits "Romeo and Juliet".

“So?” Bronn says. “How about it?”

Jaime merely stares at him. 

Bronn sighs and makes an exaggerated face. “Look. The nights are growing colder and the world’s gone to shit. A warm hand or a mouth, and a warm body to fuck – or to be fucked by – it’s not so much to ask, is it?”

They’re drunk. It’s late at night, and they’re alone on the Kingsroad with no one but the stars to witness their conversation. 

“You think it’s a small thing?” Jaime asks. “I don’t play those games.”

“Oh, I know that,” Bronn says. “It’s all about love with you, isn’t it? Romance and chivalry. Well. I know I’m not your sister or the Maid of Tarth or even a perfect white-cloaked knight –” Jaime raises his brows “– but I’ve followed you halfway across the Seven Kingdoms, done all your dirty work – aye, and your brother’s, too – and today I saved you from a fucking dragon. If that’s not worth a reward, I don’t know what is.”

Despite himself, Jaime laughs. “And what about your two castles and your two wives?” 

“Well.” Bronn considers him. “I want the castles and the wives too. But let’s be honest. How likely am I to get them? Yes, yes I know, you Lannisters always pay your fucking debts. But you –” he sits back, grinning insolently “– you I can have right now.”

Jaime’s mouth twists. He should be used to Bronn’s effrontery by now. Haughty Lannister pride rears its head, and he considers beating the other man to a pulp on sheer principle. But Bronn has two hands, and stands in no awe of him – it’s his own fault for encouraging the insolent cunt’s familiarity. 

And besides, whatever else Jaime is, he’s not a hypocrite. 

“Very well,” he says, and shoves Bronn hard in the chest, sending him sprawling onto his back. 

Bronn grins, insufferably smug, and unlaces his breeches as Jaime fumbles at them. It’s been a long, long time since Jaime’s done this – fumbling experiments with another boy at Crakehall, and a few stolen interludes with Ser Arthur Dayne in White Sword Tower – but it comes back to him easily enough. 

He grips Bronn’s cock and swallows it down. Bronn curses, tangling his fist in Jaime’s hair and tugging – Jaime lifts his head to glare at him, gripping Bronn’s wrist and dragging his hand away. 

“Fine, fine.” Bronn holds both hands up in surrender, still grinning and unapologetic. “I’ll be on my best behaviour.” 

Jaime pushes him down and sets to, determined to make him curse and swear and beg for relief. 

** 

Bronn returns the favour, afterwards. 

“I’m considerate like that,” he says smugly. 

And then they sleep, curled back to back beneath their doubled blankets. The nights are growing colder and the world’s gone to shit, but the warmth of another body is welcome. 

It’s not so much to ask, in the end.


End file.
